moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Annia Lionstead
Physical Description Personality Traits Childhood-Teenagehood Annia was born in Stratholme nineteen years before Arthas committed the culling of the city. She had a sister called Katsa. They lived in the Market Row and their parents were veterans of the Second War. They met when Jennifer had to heal their father David in The Battle of Blackrock. After the war, they made their home in Stratholme with a few more people from Stormwind. Katsa was the first born and it was during the end of The Second War. A year alter Annia was born. Both of them found Stathholme to be a peaceful place. Their parents opened a market stall in Market Row. At least twice a week the family would go Southshore and other fish. They had a fun childhood and the family got along well. Katsa soon sought to become a healer while Annia wanted to use a sword and become a paladin like her father. They began to train within the Silverhands Enclave in Stratholme. The Culling of Stratholme Nineteen years passed and all seemed well until a grain shipment came in. People began to get ill but not Annia or her family. They have only just returned to Straholme and their mother tried to heal people but her magic didn't work. When Arthas walked into the city and began to butcher people their father took them in the house and blocked off the door. Undead began to smash into the door trying to get in, David rushed Jennifer and the children to the cellar and locked it and pushed a bookshelf against it. All they heard was the sound of glass smashing and the sounds of zombies and a sword smashing into them. Aftermath of the Culling. When the Purge was over a paladin discovered the min the cellar and helped them out. He had to help the paladins recover all the bodies but since he thought beside Annias mother. He escorted them to Lordaeron City. When they arrived they were poor since they had no money as they did in Stratholme. Jennifer who was still in mourning over her now deceased husband took up a job as a healer to make ends mean. Katsa and Annia took comfort in the presence of each other since their mother was barely home to the small house they were able to get. A month later a farmer offered them a room if they helped them with that month's harvest. Jennifer agreed and they went. The father was a married man and they had a son. Annia soon fell for him and they went off into the forest one night before they heard a scream coming from the farming stead. They both ran back to see the barn on fire and undead crawling all over the farm. Three of the undead noticed Annia and the son. Annia almost froze in place as she remembered the bodies from Stratholme. The son had never seen undead and yelled at them. Annia tried to tell him to run but she couldn't speak. It was as if something had her around the neck. a giest jumped onto him and began rip him apart. there were only two other ghouls. they began to at Annia. one got her onto the ground and dug its claws into her neck before Annia noticed a bright light being reflected in its eyes. it felt like she was on the ground for hours looking into its dead eyes at the light that light A Hammer smashed into the ghouls skull killing it. Annia turned her head to see bearded man wielding a Silverhand Hammer like Uther. But he had black hair. He reached from what seemed the heavens and picked her up putting her over her shoulder. The second ghoul tried to attack but the paladin bashed the hammer into the skull of it letting it fall to the ground. He moved Annia into both of his hands running into the forest. The Tygar and the Cub. Annia awoke in a camp. It was dawn and an orange aura was in the sky. Was it fire or the sun. She felt her felt to feel it was healed but there was a scar on the left side on her neck from where the main claw enter. She found out it was a man named Freddy Tygar that saved her. He told her that he had also heard the screaming and that there were only dead bodies there and it was covered in undead so it was next to impossible to find out who was head. He recognized Annias last name because of her father. He owed David a life debt and was glad he was able to replay it but was sad he failed to save them all. He swore to train Annia in the ways of the Paladin so she could become a good person like her mother and father. Annia agreed and Freddy and she traveled to a new base for the Silverhand, It would later be known as 'The Scarlet Monsastary' Joining the Scarlet Crusade Annia and Freddy join them and they later became members of The Scarlet Crusader. They were able to skip the 30-day trial to see if they were infected due to them being paladins within the Monsastary before it was transformed. The Summertide Assaults When the Summertide Assaults crashed over the Monastery it was the first true test of Annia and all of the Scarlet Crusade's might. With blood curling battle cries and an unbridled sea of fanatical blades, the war was brutal on both sides. The Scarlet Crusade lost many during the conflicts, including the High Abbott of the Monastery itself. But once they had discovered Diodor the Damned's plan they gained a massive advantage and pushed the Scourge back. Eventually, it climaxed with the High Wizard of the crusade entering eternal conflict with the necromancer. Annia and her commander, Freddy Tygar were both promoted to Crimson Legionnaire for their bravery in the conflict. Naxxaramas Annia and her fresh recruits joined the Alliance efforts in securing the plaguewood so that the Argent Dawn could storm into Naxxaramas. She always seemed suspicious about aiding the Argent Dawn, but to slay the bastards who destroyed Stratholme she was willing to do almost anything. However after Naxxaramas was defeated and Darion retrieved the ashbringer, her suspicions turned into hatred once Darion used the ashbringer to slay his brother and Annia's former commander, Renult Mograine. She personally traveled to Light's Hope to demand justice for the Mograine son, but instead was met with a battle of undead at the chapel. She resolved that justice could wait and attacked the undead, up until they were overwhelmed with the numbers. After a few casualties, she saw the waves of light crashing down and knew it was a victory To save the lives of her soldiers she retreated back to Tyr's Hand to inform any who would listen of what they had seen. Darion was resurrected into the Scourge's ranks, justice had been met but at the cost of the scourge getting a new commander. After all of this, Annia was quite interested in the Ashbringer and what it could mean if recovered against the undead once more. Though she would never pick up the blade, she admired its strength greatly. Vengeance Upon the Legion When Bal'nazzar was revealed to have been the true leader of the crusade under the guise of Saiden Dathrohan, Annia swore vengeance upon the Legion for the manipulation and facade they had done to her brothers and sisters. Though none of this ever drove her as far to question the Scarlet Crusade's goals and intentions. In the time of Bal'nazzars defeat, Freddy had gone missing in Silverpine. No attempts were made to find him. The Alliance and Reunion Annia was sent to Stormwind as an embassy and saw her family once more. She found out Katsa and Jennifer had survived. She wasn't sure what to feel. all the anger she had was because the undead had killed her family. She was not sure what to think. She remained in Stormwind for some time after that point. When the Dark Portal reopened she was invited to fight beside a group called 'The Gilded Blade', Annia accepted as a Scarlet ward if it was required to talk to them. She returned to Azeroth at the orders of their Guild Master. They were being sent up north to check out the undead that was acting up. She and a Kaldorei named Fethaes found out the undead were preparing for something and preparing in the Plaguelands.. Fethaes returned to Stormwind and got the remaining members of The Gilded Blade and headed to Northrend while Annia went back to the Scarlets to report her findings. The Scourge War. But when The Lich King returned it renewed her hatred. She was at the Scarlet Enclave when the Death Knights invaded and she had gotten word that her sister had died when the undead attacked Stormwind. She was on the boats heading to Northrend as she watched a dragon swoop down breathing fire as cold as ice onto the Enclave. When she arrived in Nothrend she and the other Scarlets settled into New Hearthglen. They made that their base of command as Naxxrammas had recently returned to the northlands too. When the Alliance returned she thought Scarlet and Alliance would fight together but was let down to hear they were now the enemies. She snuck away one night and found a Argent patrol and seeked refuge until she made it back to the Alliance. She made it back to the 7th Legion and was welcome into their ranks for her pass dealings with them asshe had trained their recruits before they went to Outland. She aided them in attacking Naxxaramas as she had first hand knowledge on the layout it had. The Onslaught had found out about Annias trangressions and seeked to kill her as she know inside knowledge on the Crusade and was working for the enemies. All the attempts on her life failed. She was in Ice Crown when The Lich King fell and knows Bolvar replaced him as Fethaes told her. Deathwings return and the Renegades After the fall of the Lich King. Annia was given an offer to join the Argent Crusade which she refused. She returned to Lordaeron to find the monastery was in chaos and divided in two. Annia took the side of the Renegades and helped take the base. She and the Scarlets began to strengthen their defences Shortly after that Freddy returned and Annia had found out he had turned into a worgen and was feral for the longest time. He also told her Balnazzar was in Stratholme once again. Annia prepared herself and went to Stratholme with Freddy but their they would need a weapon to fight a Dreadlord and resist being corrupted. A Will of Steel and Conviction. It was discorved that the Renegardes had taken over the Farm Stead Annia lived at for all them years. the place bad not been looted after all that time since it was once a 'breeding' ground for undead to dwell before the Renegades took it. Annia and Freddy went there and as Annia looked around in her mothers room she found her fathers sword tucked away. It was called Lionsheart and it had been in their family for a long time. It was meant for Katsa as she was the oldest out of the two but to Annias knowledge Katsa was dead and she hadn't heard from her mother in a while. Freddy took her back to the Scarlet Monastery with the blade to be reforged. It took three days at the Forge but Freddy and a blood mage walked out of the Blacksmith with a golden blade with a skull in the middle of the opened area on it. The Blood Mage made a comment about it maybe even being the ashbringer of demons and that it can trap the soul of a powerful demon within. When Annia took hold of the blade she felt as if it had always meant to be hers but in the way the blade was still meant for Katsa. If she would return she would have every right to take up the blade. Not that Annia would tell her. Or would she, she wondered. Returning Home. The Sky outside Straholme smelt like burning wood and the sight before them has that completely. Freddy and Annia walked to the gate to see a member of the Brotherhood of Light baring their way. Fredd yad her agreed to help them take Statholme in the name of The Brotherhood and they both agreed. Annia only had one goal and that was to kill Balnazzar. No matter if she lived or not. Annia and Freddy and Knights from the brotherhood carved there way to the Enclave but before Annia could enter she heard a whisper. She looked behind her to see her old out and something inside it. She froze. She remembered the screams from Stratholme. As she froze a ghoul ran at her by her side. She simle raised her hand grabbing it by the neck and snapping it. One of the members of the brotherhoods jaw almost droped as Annias reaction didn't change one bit. Freddy put his hand on her shoulder and hold her it would all be over soon. Balnazzar is the reason she didn't Notes. * Annia once had a vision of her obtaining the Ashbringer in Legion. * Annia has been by her mother she had a half sister in the world somewhere as the father had a child in Stormwind months before the Fall of Stormwind. * Annia sees Freddy as a father as Freddy sees Annia has his child. * Annia has no issues with the Argent Crusade. * A few of the older members of the Silverhand could remember her from the Silverhand Enclave in Shratholme. Disclaimer. Annia mentioned in anyones TRP or Wiki is non Canon. If you wish to involve yourself in her storyline feel free to PM me Via my message box on my profile. It sends me message on my email notifying me right away. If I don't get back to you in 24 hours, message me on 'rexevil123@yahoo.com.au'. It is no problem at all to message me late at night as I most likely live in a different time zone and it could be 9am here. Alliance and Horde ideas are acceptable. People who are able to add her to their story. * Katsa, Jennifer, Rhassriel, Kyndre, Arrosong, Freddy, Fethaes, Garion, Keleb and Samantha. Category:Lordaeronian Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Onslaught Category:Lordaeron Silver Hand Category:Order of the Silver Hand